like a stallion
by Panemsheik
Summary: Neil/Killian Slash: full summary inside


Title: Like a Stallion

Rating: T

Paring: Baelfire/Neil Cassidy/Captain Hook/Killian Jones

Summary: Neil Cassidy met Killian Jones at a bar In New York. When Killian moves to Storybrooke with his very pregnant girlfriend Emma Swan. He least expected to Neil there, and for Neil to be related to his girlfriend.

Author's notes: This is my first ever Hookfire fanfiction, the whole universe in this is not in fairytale land. So there is really no Baelfire and Captain Hook. Everyone goes by their human names. Also Neil's last will be Gold in this story.

Warnings: This story is AU, but takes place in New York and Storybrooke. Also this is slash, meaning M/M relationship.

Disclaimers: I do not own. These characters belong to Disney and ABC.

….

**Chapter One: The meet**

My mother always told me not to hook up with people that you've met in a bar. They could be crazy, homicidal maniacs my mom would say. But right now I didn't care. I had followed my boyfriend Jefferson here because he asked me too. That was a year and eight months ago. I left behind my job (even though the president of the company said that if I ever come back the job is mine) in Storybrooke, Maine, I left behind my parents, my friends. Everything that I cared for was left in that town and all for a guy that ended up cheating on me as soon as we got here. So here I am, in a bar, a seedy one at that downing drinks like no tomorrow. And that's when I caught his attention. A guy little older than me. He was wearing something that you would see in pirate movies, but he was cute nonetheless or it was the lighting. I finished my drink and headed over to him.

"Hi, I'm Neil." I extended my hand and he took it.

"Please to meet you Neil."

…..

**Three weeks later:**

I headed back to Storybrooke. New York was not working out for me and I missed my family. Not much changes in Storybrooke. We rarely get new residents. But I did notice some changes. One being that my ex-girlfriend Regina Mills was now the Mayor. She could be ruthless and now she was in a seat of power. Storybrooke would not be the same. I drove to my parents' house, my father, like usual was outside doing chores. When he saw my car his face lit up. I heard him call for my mother.

"Milah!" he kept calling. 'Milah, Dearie he's back."

As I got out the car my mother was running out the door. She was covered in flour and what seemed like egg. She wasn't the best or cleanest cook. She took me into her arms.

"It's good to see you Neil. To think I lose one child while the other returns." She mumbled.

"What was that mom?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. It's just Emma, your sister up and left to New York shortly after you. She hasn't called or anything."

Emma didn't call me either. I didn't know that she was in New York.

"Shall we head inside?" my father asked.

I nodded and followed them inside.

…..

"I always told you he was no good." My father said. I sat them down and told them about Jefferson. My parents never like him to start with but at least they weren't saying I told you so, well, they didn't but my baby sister who out of nowhere appeared did.

"I told you Jefferson was a douche." She took a seat next to me and I hugged her.

"I know Ruby. You've said it so many times but I ignored you. I'm sorry."

"Damn right bro" she punched me in the arm while mom scolded her about her choice of words.

I went outside to get the rest of my things while they continued to talk to Ruby.

"Look what the cat dragged in." I heard the all too familiar voice. I looked up to see Regina standing by the fence.

"What do you want Regina?"

"I heard that Neil Gold was back in town and I just had to see for myself." She smirked.

"Go to hell Regina."

She moved closer to me and took my hand into hers. "I also heard that Jeffy cheated on you." Her hand reached my crotch. "Give me five minutes and I'll have you straight again." She kissed me on the lips just in time for my sister to run out the house.

"Get the fuck away from my brother!" Ruby's voice resonated. Regina only smiled before releasing me.

"Oh, is little Ruby Gold mad because I won't let her into my pants?" she teased. I had to hold Ruby back after she lunged towards Regina.

"Go away Regina.'' I said.

She left without another incident. I let Ruby go.

"I can't stand her." Ruby announced.

'Yeah, I kind of got that.'

She helped me with my bags. The whole time she started talking to me about her new girlfriend to get her and my mind off of Regina.

"Her name is Belle. She's so sweet. I can't wait for you to meet her."

"I can't wait to meet her. She seems nice."

As we finished unpacking my things mom came upstairs. She had the biggest grin in her face.

"What is it mom?" Ruby asked.

"Both of my children returned today."

Ruby and I took no time as we raced downstairs to greet our sister Emma. At first we didn't recognize her with the giant belly that she now had. But we knew that smile anywhere.

"Hey Sibs." She smiled. We gave her a hug at the same time.

"So, what happened here?" I asked motioning towards her stomach.

"I met a guy in New York. It's love. After I got pregnant we decided to come here so I could raise the baby near his or her family.

"Where is this man?" our father asked.

"Getting my bags."

Moments later the door opened and I nearly fell to the ground. Standing there was the same man that not too long ago I slept with. He looked up at me and spoke his thoughts.

"Oh shit." He said.


End file.
